


another day

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acting, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Labor, F/F, Judgemental Narrator, Kissing, Other, Preformative Empathy, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “What did you use to do, before?”“Oh, much the same thing, really.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 298





	another day

**Author's Note:**

> most of the actual sex work is in the past or mentioned in passing

“What did you use to do, before?” 

They're taken aback for a second, because no body ever asks about Them. Not really, not in any sort of meaningful way. 

“I'm an actor, darling. A Thespian, Surely you've noticed by now-” 

“No, I mean.” Catra is a slim thing, no real muscle in her upper body at all, so when she leans on the railing of the balcony, Double Trouble really thinks she might tip right off. That would be stupid funny, watching her flail to her death. But then, don't cats always land on their feet? “It's not like there are a lot of armies looking for spies.” 

“Oh.” They flip their hair out of their face so that they could get a better look at her. Her hair is a nightmare, all over the place and in desperate need of a wash. “Much the same thing, really.” 

“Aw, c'mon. We're friends right?” 

That's a laugh too.

“Sure.” 

“So then come on.” Catra whines, stretching from the railing, tail twisting around Double Trouble's own. That's a degree of familiarity she's definitely not paid for, but they don't pull away. 

The Red Wastes were a hard place, for hard people, and the thing about hard people is that if you know how to distract them they'll miss what's right in front of their face. There have been a series of grifts, most that weren't worth mentioning, because they were just so basic, they put Double Trouble to sleep. Huge muscles were nice but they really left nothing in the brain area at all. They literally made a guy chase paper money on a fishing rod before. Criminally basic. 

The other thing about hard people was that they paid extra for sex work if you could look like their dead lovers. Or their enemies. 

“You know.” They turn, back on the railing. “Little bit of column A little big of column B.” Head tilted, they get a better look at her. “Someone as talented as me simply has to diversify their portfolio.” 

“Is it embarrassing? Is that why you won't tell me? That's really lame.” 

“There's nothing embarrassing about sex work, kitten.” And if she's too dull to pick up the insinuation, Double Trouble must have really thrown in with the worst sort of lot. 

“O-oh.” There's a blush high up on her cheek that's just darling, and they slide into being her just to feel it on their face. 

“What's wrong?” Their new soft tail twists around her waist. “Embarrassed? That's really lame.” 

“Shut. Up.” Catra nudges them, but there's no real bark behind it. She's so predictable. “So what you just. Turned into other people and then-” She waves a hand, trying to look like she has any idea what she's talking about. 

“God, you're so cute.” Double Trouble hugs her, gets a hand in their face for the trouble, but who cares. “Yeah, doll. That's pretty much it. They'd show me a picture and tell me about it and I'd, you know.” They wave their hand just like she did. “Get method about it.” 

“Huh.” She pulls away and Double Trouble lets her, their one body twisting back into their preferred preset. “And there's money in that?” 

“You live on a military base. Are you really going to pretend people don't fuck around?” 

“No!” Her tail stands up a little. Oof, weak spot. “People are just stressed, it's different.” 

“Aw, no one ever crawl into your bunk?” And then they step into Lonnie. “People were lonely. Or frustrated. Or stressed.” They throuw an arm around Catra's shoulder. Her hair was coarse, they were right. She should really do something about that, maybe use some oils. 

Adora comes easily enough, though they're pretty sure they still haven't gotten the hair just right. 

“Ugh.” They're shoved again, and they go, laughing, back into their own pretty body. 

“Practice makes perfect, kitten. And I'm as good as you can get. So watch the judgey face. Totally doesn't suit you.” They twist past her, into the glass frame of the balcony. “If you need me you know who to call.” 

Double Trouble imagined they're done with conversations about their past. 

  
…

  
Well, everyone's wrong from time to time. 

There's a picture, a pretty scratched up one honestly, attached to their usual paycheck that makes them stare between Adora's face and back to Catra's. She's blushing again, tail curled around her leg, ears almost flat against her head. Wow, she's really showing her vulnerable side here. Taking notes for later, Double Trouble looks back at the photo. 

“How much.” It's not even a question. 

Sometimes this sort of thing is really way to easy. 

They tell her the price and when she nods, they step into their role. Adora is, lets see, stubborn, but like, cute about it. Stuck to her convictions. A super boring character, but hey. Money's money. The day Double Trouble starts sticking their nose up at a paycheck is the day they drop dead. 

It's easier to let Catra lead, let her set the tone of how she wants the little session to go, so when Adora gets slammed up against the wall, they swallow down the irritation that comes with another one of Those sessions. 

Honestly, just buy a punching bag and some duck tape. 

It's would be so much cheaper. 

But then, just Adora starts biting out some insult, about how Catra's been like this from the start, how Catra's never taken anything serious but wanted everything that came with serious anyway, Catra's mouth is on theirs. 

If she's never kissed anyone, she's pretty decent at it. 

Or maybe it's just the scratchy tongue. 

The rest of the affair is relatively silent, Catra pulls Adora around a bit until they end up in her bunk. Adora is on her back staring up at her, hair a mess and clothes ruffled. They're sure Adora paints a very pretty picture. Their client is panting above them, tail ramrod straight, claws digging into Adora's arms. Maybe even making her bleed a little. 

“Catra?” With just that right hint of vulnerability and confusion in the voice. 

“Shut up-” 

“But-” 

“Shut up! You don't- You don't know anything.” 

“Okay-” Adora looks away, showing the neck off. “Okay- I trust you.” 

“Still?” Catra's voice cracks like she's about to start crying. Poor baby. 

“Always- You're my best friend, right?” 

“But-” She slumps down, face buried into Adora's neck, trembling. “But after everything-” 

“You did what you had to do. To keep yourself safe. I-” Adora bites her lip, leans forward a little, into Catra's hair until she finds Catra's forehead and presses her lips against it. “I understand.” 

Catra does sob then, full body shaking with it, until her hands loose and raise to cup Adora's face. This kiss is was more intense then the last, even with out the biting. It's like it's Adora's entire job to keep her together or Catra's going to fall apart in a million tiny pieces- 

Poetic. 

Also unbelievably pathetic. 

Who's in charge of the command structure here? Any idiot who pays even the tiniest amount of attention can see that Catra's on the verge of thirty different mental breakdowns. 

“I've got you.” Adora says when they finally pull apart for air. “I've got all of you. I'm right here, Catra. I'm right here.” She rubs Catra's back, slowly soothing circles that just make Catra cry harder. Double Trouble can't stand this sort of thing, they really can't. Go see a therapist if you have the money. If the Red Wastes had some, this place defo has to right? 

“I'm sorry.” Catra mumbles later, when she's all cried out. 

“It's- You did what you had to do. I won't pretend it didn't hurt.” Adora says, holding Catra's face in her hands now. “But you're here now. So am I. We're both okay. That's all that really matters, right?” 

Catra nods, kisses Adora again. 

Oh, is she finally going to get to the good stuff? 

No. 

No, turns out it's just time to lay on top of each other. 

This is romance. 

This isn't the worst thing they've ever done, not even close, because there have been times when the client got a little to rowdy, a little to handsy in ways that they had to stop. There were also times when the sex just sucked so hard. There were time when they got really hurt, because people tend to forget it's not really their dead lover or whatever. Double Trouble chooses to take it as a compliment, really. Because they are just that talented that people forget they're paying for it. People forget everything in the whole wide world. 

But this? Has to be the most boring thing they've ever done. 

Hands down.

They have had one or two other clients that wanted the some thing, but at least after, Double Trouble knew they were going to get snacks out of it, hand crafted jewelry they could pawn, some sort of reward that made the whole wholesomeness thing worth it. 

This though? 

As soon as Catra wakes up, because yes, she did fall asleep, they're going to have to say bye and trudge over enemy lines and pretend to be an hero obsessed idiot. 

But again, it's not like they stick their nose up at free money. 

They could take the nap too, catch some extra beauty sleep. Not that they need it. Either way, it beats just staring at the ceiling. 

Mostly.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
